Her Wishes
by bobbo72
Summary: When Tragedy strikes, what would Marissa Cooper want to happen to her? To remove the feeding tube, or to not. It is all up to Her Wishes.


Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SHIT

(A/N): Ok, guys. This story is a slight continuation of my story What Could Have Been. But you don't have to read it to know what is going on. Just know the basics. Ryan has been in a coma for three years, and has finally come out. Marissa has experienced problems as a result to Ryan's Coma, including an eating disorder. The rest of the story, will follow a very familiar path.

HER WISHES

Marissa hung up the phone, and went onto the bed, and sat next to Ryan. They lay on the bed, and simply enjoyed each other's company, when Ryan realized that there was something he had wanted to do for the past three years, that he just had not been doing. So Ryan went over to the dresser of the hotel, reached into the drawer, and found the device he was looking for.

"You know what I really want to do?" Ryan said to Marissa, who simply shook her hips not able to guess what he exactly wanted.

"Nope. What is it?"

"I want to watch some television."

"Television? Why do you want to do that?" She asked, not really sure as to his motives.

"Because I haven't watched television in like three years. So I want to see what is on. Maybe there is some news or something. Is Bush still president?" Ryan asked, hoping the answer was a negative.

"Sorry Champ. Our country still has to suffer through his corrupt administration."

"Damnit!"

"I know the feeling." She said, and so did tens of millions of Americans, all throughout the United States (including yours truly).

"How did the sports world turn out?"

"Well, the Redskins have won the Super bowl for the past two years, hockey is inexistent. I know you could careless about basketball, and finally, The Baltimore Orioles won the last World Series. The Red Sox tried to challenge them in the ALCS, but were no match for the much better Oriole squad. Anything else you want to know?"

"Nah, let's just see what is on the TV, okay?"

"Sure."

Ryan pressed the on button, and the television turned on. In front of him was the TV guide channel. He started flipping through stations, until he found MSNBC. On the screen, was a woman, in what looks like a vegetated state, laying on her hospital bed. Marissa put her head down, especially since she had seen this case so many times. But to Ryan, it was completely new.

"Who is that?"

"Terri Schiavo"

"Terri who?"

"She was this woman, who has been in a vegetated state for over 15 years. There is this whole scandal with her. From what she really wants, to die, or to live. The controversy has been going on for a pretty long time."

"Did I ever look like that?" Ryan asked her.

"No, you were just in a coma. She is brain dead."

"Wow." Was all Ryan could say in response to that. As they watched, Marissa felt a little uncomfortable with what she saw. She couldn't believe that she was still alive. She remembered months after Ryan went into the hospital, hearing about this. It kind of scared her. But there was something she needed to tell Ryan.

"Ryan?"

"Yea?"

"If we ever get married, or our relationship does materialize, or anything, make sure that I never have to live like that. I just want you to pull the tube."

"Your wish is my command."

"Thanks."

Ryan and Marissa flipped through the stations, and found an old episode of the Valley. They watched it for the entire episode, and before they knew it, they fell asleep, with Marissa resting her head on Ryan's shoulder. Ryan's arm was wrapped protectively around her, as they slept together. But when they woke up, Ryan and Marissa had different ideas.

"Hey." Ryan said, kissing her on the lips, as they woke up.

"Hey." She responded, kissing him back.

"So you ready to go?" Ryan asked.

"Go where?" she answered back, not quite sure exactly what Ryan was talking about.

"Home."

"15 Years. It has been fifteen long and grueling years. Fifteen Years that have torn families apart. Fifteen years that have dug deep trenches between Loved ones, and have changed the Cohen and Cooper families forever. Fifteen years, that have caused great sadness and pain for so many people. They had been through this before, and now, are going through it all again.

There have been many bumps through the road that have led to the deterioration between the two families that have made them the enemies that they are today. Similar to times before, The Cohen's and the Coopers have a massive rift between the two of them. But the fight that they are battling, is one of right and wrong, liberal and conservative, moral and immoral, and ones beliefs.

One thing one has to do, is to understand what led up to the fall of such a young girl. The fall of Marissa Cooper.

Going Back sixteen years, one could say that Marissa Cooper had it all. She had a great husband, whom after all her troubles with him, she married. Ryan and her had been living happily in their California house for over two years now. They had gotten married in a grand Newport Ceremony, but only to please the parents of each.

Marissa's life had settled down, and her family was in peace again. She gained a pretty healthy relationship with her mother. It took some work, but they actually could say, or Marissa could have said that she loved her mom dearly. Caitlin Cooper came home from boarding school, and has lived with the family ever since. The family has consisted of Marissa, Caitlin, and Julie, since Caleb divorced Julie, years ago. But Julie, being that she was the worker, kept everything.

Jimmy Cooper also came back to Newport, alone, and actually has been forming a new bond with Julie. But this time, because of their new relationship, Marissa has approved. In fact, the marriage will be in two months.

Everything was looking great in the Cohen family too. Sandy and Kirsten were fine again, and Seth and Ryan went back to doing what they do best, being brothers. Everything was fine again in the Cohen/Cooper clan, until one special month.

Marissa had been clean for awhile. She hadn't been into the whole bulimia thing, since Ryan's accident. But there was always a chance for her to relapse. And relapse is what she did….

Read and Review. Here is a look at what is to come.


End file.
